When Christmas Comes Around
by The Alciontae Shadow
Summary: The sequel to, Is it finally going to happen on Christmas?. Chpater 4 uploaded, and slight changes added to Chapter 3, though nothing major. REVIEW PLEASE!!
1. Through The Woods

Disclaimer: Don't own them; wish I did, but I don't… Poor teenager syndrome should keep any interested in sueing from doing so. Besides, if I DID own them, don't you think Kurt and Kitty would be together by now?

Summary: Christmas comes rolling along at the Institute once again. What IS it in the air that has all those at the Institute so cuddly all of a sudden?

Author's note: For those of you who thought I'd deserted you, this is a sequel to my earlier fic, Is it finally going to happen on Christmas? Remy, Jubilee, and Bobby are the only ones I know anything much about… And I realize that I have totally screwed poor Kurt's accent over, but I have no idea how Germans talk. Enjoy and review!! I need at least one review per chapter to continue to write or my muse leaves me with no inspiration. One more thing you should know is that this takes place about two years after my first fic and so they will be slightly different, though not too different.

Kitty Pryde usually adored Thanksgiving vacation. Once she had come to the Institute, it had gotten even better since Kurt Wagner stayed in New York as well. Of course, now that he was Mr. College Freshman, his foster parents wanted him to come visit, and he would go since he hadn't been to Germany after the very first Christmas he had had at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youths. Actually, her boyfriend''s visit home was the reason Shadowcat had opted to walk home alone this last day before Thanksgiving holiday. 

After about the first ten minutes of walking, Kitty felt calm enoug to contemplate the whyfor of her aversion to Kurt's absence. She knew something, it was just to extremely hard to admit it to herself or the object of… _Wait!_ Kitty stopped walking as it hit her, that which she had been avoiding. After almost two years of dating and conversing and… kissing… little Kitty Pryde had actually gone and fallen in love. _Hmmm… So that box will come in handy._ The thought brought a shining smile to her face.

A smile which quickly vanished as unknown voices reached her ears.

"Woohoo! Baby, smile for me again!"

"Start sashaying again, hots. I wanna see those hips MOVE!"

"Boys, boys… She'd never want you when someone such as myself could just TAKE her!"

As the last speaker finished, three boys Kitty had seen around school stepped from behind a screen of trunks. All leered suggestively at her, while one even licked the area between his fore and middle fingers! At the sight of them, all Kitty could do was squeak and drop the light bag she had been carrying. The Professor, Ororo, and Logan had never really prepared any of the female students for encounters of this sort, figuring they would be so used to battle that panic was impossible.

Oddly terrified of the three teenagers, Kitty managed to stutter, "Wh-wh-what do you wa-want w-with me? I don't even know you guys!" In her painc, Kitty's usual habit of saying like after every other word had deserted her.

"Oh, but Kitty, we know you! And after we're through, we'll know you even better. C'mon, no boyfriend to protect you now." The oldest looking of the group smiled malicously at her as the others moved to flank her.

At the mention of his name, she had whispered questioningly, "Kurt?" before noticing the maneuver these mere boys were trying on her. Still slightly frightened, though, Kitty threw back her head and screamed, "KKKKUUUUUURTTTT!!"

Once she'd closed her mouth, though, one of her attackers had back-handed her across the cheek, bringing her to her hands and knees. Another or the same grabbed her ass, sqeezing cruelly. She tried again, "Kurt!" This earned her another back-hand which landed her on her back. Her vision had begun swimming and she noticed one of the blobs of color lowering himself down. Some part of her knew what would happen, what was going to happen, and it whimpered.

Kurt knew today was Kitty's last day before Thanksgiving break and so had bamfed to walk with her. When she had been so deep in thought as to not notice when Nightcrawler almost bumped into her, he decided about five minutes then follow her. He had some thinking to do himself, actually. For instance, his parents had asked, well practically begged, him to come visit some time and since he couldn't, wouldn't, leave Kitty for Christmas, he would leave her for Thanksgiving. Noticing that five minutes or so had passed, Kurt began the walk to the Institute.

He hoped to find his Katzchen under the willows, maybe even in one of the few covered pavilions {small pavilions for two} they had placed throughout. Seeing her there always stirred his heart, and he felt that that stirring would be necessary to finally telling how he felt. And that love was involved.

Had his hologram not been on, gleaming fangs would have shown as the college boy smiled brightly. The smile faded slowly as a whisper of sound reached his cocked ears. Listening harder, the elfin one moved not at all, hopin gthe sound would come again. And it did. In the form of a long,terrified scream calling for him. Knowing Rogue would call for Remy and Jean for Scott or Evan, there was only his Shadowcat who might scream his name. When the scream repeated itself, Kurt took off running in his odd, wolf-like, ground-devouring gait.

Arriving almost immediately, Kurt took in the scene. Three high-schoolers crowded around a small figure on the ground, though one was unbuttoning his pants and moving towards the prone one. It was then that Kitty whimpered and all hell broke loose. Nothing angered Kurt more than something defenseless being tortured; or so he thought until he saw his beloved Katzchen there on the ground, about to be brutalized. Her innocence about to be taken instead of freely offered and given.

He never knew just how long he beat upon those three, only that afterwards he picked up Kitty, who had curled into a fetal position, and 'ported her straight to his room. He had no roommates while Kitty had Rogue, so they had spent more time in his room and the willow grove than anywhere else.

When he'd gently placed her on his bed, she had clung desparately to him, and so he had lain down as well, gathering the sobbing girl into his embrace. Carefully, he took off his watch and wrapped his tail around Kitty's waist. Deciding she needed comforting more than just warmth, he began to croon a German lullaby his foster mother had sung to him then he'd had horrible nightmares of villagers chasing him.

As he sang, Kurt noticed a piece of paper clinging to his Katzchen's lavender sweater. Plucking it off, he attempted to read it, but he was German, not French. He'd have to get Remy to translate it for him later.

Je Serais Votre Fleaux

"Quand son obscurite mange son coeur parti

Je serais la nouvelle lune de la nuit

Quand les astres tous echouents pres d'un

Je serais la lampe cassee de la rue

Quand votre lumiere nouris tous les pleir d'espoir oeuils

Je serais l'ombre d'ebene de la fenetre

Et quand l'adoration de vos disciples meurt

Je serais la morgue ou tu couches"

Even if he had no idea just what it said, from the little he could make out, this was not a nice poem. Noting that Kitty had fallen asleep, Kurt sighed at his dilema. He had to go to Germany over this break, but he didn't want to leave Katzchen. As he hummed to the sleeping girl, Kurt too fell asleep.

Note: What ya'll think? I had started this chapter earlier this week, but it was crap. That's why it took so long. Review, please!! Oh, yeah! I reiterate that this is a sequel to an earlier story and so you might want to read it to understand some of the allusions. Especially later on when I come to that damned box everyone wants to know about. ^_^ The translation to the poem will be shown in either the next chapter or the one after that… And I will tell what's in that box soon. The Alciontae Shadow promises. Happy Holidays.


	2. The Key

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em; wish I did. Sueing is pure stupidity.

Note: This is a sequel so you might want to read the first fic first. Read and review. The author's bribe still stands. For those of you who know not what that is, it's if you review one of my stories, I'll read and review one of your stories. On to the fic! ^_^

Kitty woke up to find herself nestled under Kurt's arms, though both of them were fully dressed. So nothing had happened. She knew this; she actually remembered everything that had happened yesterday, well, almost everything. Some of the more sordid details remained blurry, but those mattered little. What did matter was that her Kurt went to Germany. For some reason, Kitty suddenly realized this trip was extremely important to the way Kurt saw her, to how she would be able to deal with his absence. He needed to go home, needed that closure so he could either stay or decide to eventually return for forever. And so in that moment of insentiential wakefulness, the Shadowcat decided that for Kurt alone she would "forget" all that had occurred yesterday on the walk home from school; none at the Institute would know that she had almost been raped unless Kurt told. She also decided that she was finally ready to reveal the contents of the box to he who she adored dearly.

To implement the illusion, she pushed against the furry body next to her, mumbling incoherently as he groaned. His eyes opened and he looked at her, concerned. At that look she shot up, "Kurt, what did we, like, do? We didn't-" she blushed, "we didn't, like, you know, did we? I, like, don't feel any different, but tell me we didn't." Widening her eyes, Kitty looked at him, noticing his confounded expression. "Why am I, like, in here anyway?" an idea came to her and she went with it. "Did something, like, happen, Kurt? To one of us? I can't remember. Kurt, what, like, happened after school yesterday?" She noticed his intake of breath and wondered if he would lie to her. For some reason she hoped he would; if he did then she'd be able to pretend it hadn't happened at all.

"Vell, Keety, I came to peeck you up avter school und you vere in zhe nurse'z ovfice. So, I brought you home und up to mein room so you vouldn't have to explain to zhe Provessor. Do you feel better?" His eyes shone rather more than they should, a perfect signifyer of a lie. "Vell, Keety, I must finish packing, but iv you vish, you can stay vith me. Vhen I finish, a revard kiss is customary in Germany." Another shining of his eyes, this one happy; no such tradition existed anywhere and both of them knew it! Kitty merely nodded and kissed him before rising and fixing her hair.

After a meager ten minutes, the fuzzy one had almost completed his packing. One thing remained to be placed in the large duffel laying on the bed beside his Katzchen, the tiny mahogany box she had given him their first Christmas together. Never had he really brought it up, knowing he'd know what it contained when she thought both of them were ready. Of course, it did get rather annoying to have it placed on his dresser not knowing whether he'd actually like what was inside or not. Then, as he began to place it into his duffle, for he did use it to somewhat symbolize the love he and Kitty shared, the object of his affection had reached out and plucked it from his grasp. For some reason, this action worried him… The thought that maybe she didn't love him crossed his mind, but he hurriedly dismissed it. If Kitty wanted to break up, she'd actually tell him. Even if they couldn't see quite as much of each other as they'd like, Kurt still knew Kitty better than any other of the mutants at the Institute… unless, of course, Rogue decided to 'borrow' her powers which would end with her 'borrowing' her memories as well… NO! Kitty was not going to break up with him, and he had a plane he needed to catch. For some reason, Kurt hoped Kitty really had forgotten all that occurred yesterday, if she had seen him attack those boys, she might have become frightened.

"Keety, I have to go. Zhe Provessor said zhat zhe plane vas going to be an early vone. Und I need to talk vith Remy before I say gutte-bye to you, mein Katzchen." Trying very hard to ignore her disappointed look, he grabbed her waist, bamfed them both to her room, then 'ported himself to Remy's room. Knocking loudly on the door, he chuckled quietly to himself when cursing in English and French echoed through the room. After a few moments of shuffling in the background, the door opened to show the black-and red-eyed mutant snarling at him. "Gutte morning, mein friend, Remy! I need your aszistance in vone leetle manner vhich concerns your knowledge of French. Can you translate zhis poem vor me? I vound it in vone of Keety's pockets in her bag, but I don't zhink she knows ov it…" Slightly weary, the blue mutant handed over the small paper containing the poem.

Gambit looked at the words, frowning at what was written there. "Well, Remy don' be knowin' much 'bout them who be writin' such thin's 'bout the petite femme, but Remy be knowin' this ain' no poem pour votre jolie femme. Let Gambit be tellin' you just what these words be meanin'… 

I'll Be Your Bane

When your darkness eats your heart away

I'll be the night's new moon

When the stars all fail you one by one

I'll be the street's broken lamp

When your light feeds all hopeful eyes

I'll be the window's ebony shade

And when the adoration of your followers dies

I'll be the morgue it lies in.

La petite must be havin' some who deteste her. Elle est danke? (Is she okay?) Kurt, can you be tellin' ol' Gambit 'bout what be goin' on? Le homme bleu do be goin' back home for le vacation, after all, and none do be here to protect her from Lance or les autres." Knowing what had been written, Kurt knew he needed someone to look after her, and with her repressing the memories, it seemed that Remy and Evan would have to know anyway to keep her from being attacked again.

And so the demon-like mutant told the Cajun about what had happened yesterday and how she had forgotten what she could. "Gambit, I need you to vatch out vor her vor me. I hate zhat I have to go, but zhe Profeszor made zhe arrangements und so I must go. Plus, mein parents have not seen me in almost zhree years. Mein friend, I must go say good-bye to mein Katzchen, but danke (this one's German, the other danke ^ was French) vor your aszistance."

A quick wave and a puff of sulfurry smoke were his exitting show and he found himself back in Kitty's room. Quickly, he gathered Kitty into his arms, kissing her soundly. He would not be able to kiss her for almost a week… He chucked her under the chin before grinning and 'porting to the lobby of the mansion. The only thing left of his presence in the room a scent of sulfur and the echo of a few whispered good-byes.

Kitty had watched him go and prepared herself to miss him, but Thanksgiving and the overload of food had been a painful reminder of his absence. True, he did have to spend a lot of time at the college, but he still lived at the mansion and still hung out with the other mutants. Post-Thanksgiving, though, Kitty began to have a lot on her mind, such as, how on EARTH she would be able to go to the city without everyone hanging on her back. Luckily for her, the situation came in the form of Jean needing to get a Christmas gift for Evan. That thought momentarily distracted her as she remembered how pissed Scott had been when he'd found out that Jean, who he thought of as _his_ girl had secretly been dating Evan for what could have been a week to a month. Neither of them would tell. So, when Jean announced that she needed to go into the city to do some serious shopping, Kitty had immediately asked the Professor if she could go as well. Jean wouldn't mind; the two had become extremely close, and even Rogue had started to like the telepath once Remy had come and taken her mind off Scott. And then there was Jubilee… She too had become one of the little foursome family (No dirty thoughts, you guys, remember? ALL of them are happily paired off!) and when they decided to go shopping no one could find a way to deter them.

After they arrived, Kitty looked over at her best friends entreatingly and Jean nodded to her. "You go ahead and do what you need to Kit, we'll meet you at the food court in an hour, kay?" When she hesitated, Rogue pulled at one of her gloves threateningly, and Jubilee sent up a tiny spark; all three grinned conspiratorily at her. Finally she nodded gratefully and turned towards the locksmith's she had seen on the drive in.

As the Shadowcat waited patiently for the key to be made, she thought over why she had changed her mind about how Kurt was to find what she had placed in the box. In the beginning, she had thought that she would just phase through it and give it to him, but now that seemed like a bad idea. She knew that Kurt still became embarrassed about certain things, and if she were to just hand him the… umm, thing… then he might never forgive her.And so she had come to this key shop, getting a key made for a box that had been waiting to be opened for far too long. A slow moment passed when she wondered if she were doing the right thing, but then she realized that Kurt had risked everything in saving her, and that that had been the last straw for her heart. She had finished falling for the German mutant and now she needed to let him know what she had just learned. She later met up with the other girls and all four shopped the day away, gathering bags by the armfulls. This would most certainly be a Christmas to remember for all of them. The X-men's female gossip network was truly one of the more powerful things that could be connected to the Mutant Academy.

Kurt stepped off the plane and was immediately rushed by an ecstatic Kitty who couldn't restrain herself enough to refrain from instantly covering his face with the merest whispers of kisses. Grinning, Kurt pulled back, looking her over, "Zhat's all I get for being gone for a veek? Give a guy some credit. Vhen I come back vrom some place, I need a real kiss!" So saying, he followed words with actions and pulled the senior into a powerful embrace. When they eventually came up for air, Kitty whispered into his ear, "I'm glad you're, like, back. Let's go home." And so they returned to the mansion. When they got there, and all the welcome backs had been said, Kurt and Kitty went to his room to talk about how Germany had changed and stayed the same, and how the blue mutant's parents had made his visit wonderful. As they entered, Kurt overtly glanced towards his dresser, instinctively searching for the tiny mahogany box; and there it was, perched in it's usual spot. Reassured, the Nightcrawler wrapped his tail about Kitty's waist and enthusiastically described his home villiage. Even so, he watched her covertly, noticing the slight hesitancies she had to suppress when she touched him. Either she remembered what had happened, or her subconscious left her feeling slightly resistance to touch from any one. The thought saddened the returned Kurt, and he worked very hard to help her forget.

Well, if this was slight crap, I apologize, but I wanted to give you a Christmas Eve present. I've been working to get it finished, and the 3rd chapter will appear soon. AND!! The contents of that damned box will be revealed… In the 3rd chapter… Seriously! Hope there was slight niceness in this chapter, and, hey, it's longer. ^_^

Happy Holidays

~The Alciontae Shadow~


	3. Help Me Forget?

Author's Note: For those of you who wondered what the words in French meant, "Pour votre jolie femme" means for your pretty girl; "Le homme bleu" means the blue guy; and "Les autres" means those others. The German name, Katzchen, from what I gather means Katherine. This chapter might be slightly shorter than the last one, but I was pleasantly surprised with that one. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Christmas had finally arrived in a flurry of blizzard chains that covered the world in a blanket of irridescent pearl. Lights blinked on through the windows of the mansion as the students woke up to the traditional yells of, "Gutte morning!" echoing about the corridors. When Kurt bamfed into Kitty and Rogue's room, though, he softly kissed his sleeping beauty awake. She smiled up at him, showing shining teeth, then pulled him in for another. Knowing it would take an earthquake to wake his half-sister, the German boy 'ported in the middle of the intense kiss, waiting outside their door for the screaming outbursts of Kitty. When they came, he grinned and went to finish his job. Luckily, he had chosen Kitty and Rogue's room as one of the last or it would have been that much harder to leave in the middle of such a kiss. Especially after the dream he had had that night.

After a few minutes of dressing and washing and sleepy grumbling, the assorted students stumbled uncertainly down the grand staircase. Just like the past years, heated discussions about the sleepwear all chose to go to sleep in filled the lobby, though Kurt was the only one among them who still wore the same type of garment, a pair or comfortable boxers. Rogue had slowly started wearing long-sleeved, pants pajamas made of Chinese silk, while Jean's style had become more modern, though the dressness was still there. Kitty had merely changed from shorts and a shirt to pants and a tank top which matched her power! They had pictures of little mermaids who looked rather transparent, half in and half out of a seaweedy cave. Of course, after the discussions were over, every one began ripping through the brightly colored packages, yelling thanks across the room and handing over packages that had gotten mixed up. As they had in the past years, neither Kurt or Kitty gave each other their gifts, preferring the more personal ceremony they had begun that first year.

Breakfast was a hurried affair by most, seeing as how Nightcrawler and Shadowcat weren't the only couple that had formed inside the Institute. And so, under the willows, just as before, the two sat and exchanged presents. Kurt gave his first, a smallish velvety box that contained a tiny silver ring in the Celtic style of intertwining vines and thorns. After she had seen it, the blue mutant had taken her hand in his, kneeling to bring his head level below hers. Glowing golden eyes gazed up into shining honey ones as his voice whispered softly, "Mein Katzchen, I have loved you vor so long, und I have found zhat I can't stand to be avay vrom you. Mein time in Germany vas so lonely und made me realize zhat I vant you to be mein girl for forever. Vill you marry me, Keetty?" His German accent captivating her for the first time in almost two years, Shadowcat had to pause before pulling her hand from his and then holding it out to allow her fuzzy love to slip the ring onto a slim finger.

The Amerivan girl gazed lovingly into Kurt's eyes as she quietly whispered plans into his exquisitely pointed ear, "We should wait until I get into college. I don't mind having to live in married housing, though; living with you in a sewer would be worthwhile… Once I, like, got used to the stench, that is." She giggled into his ear and hesitantly placed her small box into his large hand. "I've been wanting to, like, give this to you since Thanksgiving, Fuzz-boy. Now you have to open it and tell me what you think. In some small way it, like, even fits in with your gift." 

Silver paper flashed as it was thrown across the clearing in Kurt's eagerness to find what lay in the tiny package. A velvet box not unlike the one that had contained the engagement ring was revealed. A grin split his face as he too noted the similarities before clicking open the box. Inside lay a brand new key in the old-fashioned style of loops at the end you hold. Immediately, Kurt knew just what this was, but for some reason he couldn't quite grasp why Kitty had given him a key instead of just opening the mahogany box for him. She must want him to be able to understand just what she was giving him and not be there. This must be something that was truly important to the brunette. Tenderly he turned away from the key and looked at the girl leaning lovingly on his arm. A split-second decision came upon him as he discovered something that had been alluding him. "You lied to me, didn't you Katzchen? You didn't foget what happened zhe day before I left, did you? Vhy vould you tell me you had? I vouldn't have gone!"

Tears gathered in the corneres of Kitty's eyes as she answered him almost inaudibly, "I know, Fuzz-boy, that's why I _couldn't_ tell you! You needed this trip, like, soooo much, and I couldn't let you stay. Remy and Evan did a wonderful job watching over me. And now, we're, like, getting married! I couldn't let you miss out on a visit to your parents. Now, that key goes to, like, that box, but you need to open it by yourself. I, like, think it would be a bad idea for any of the others to be there… And I want you to be able to react however you need to without me there. Can you, like, port me to my room? I wanna admire my ring by myself for a little while before I show the others. Plus, then you can look into the box. Don't worry. I'll be perfectly all right. You've helped so much." Gently kissing him on the cheek, she waited for the shock of his teleports. When she looked into her room, she cupped his cheek with her hand, then watched as he bamfed to his room. As she had hoped the room was completely empty and so she went to stand before the mirror, continuously posing and answering an invisible minister with the words, "I do."

When Kurt had 'ported into his room with a puff of sulfurish smoke, he had immediately gone to his dresser where the box had rested for three years. For a while, all the demon-like man could do was stare at the tiny sachet and wonder just what it might contain. The thought intrigued him, for everything he thought Kitty might give him would never fit in such a small box. Eventually, though, the need to find out what she was so concerned about consumed him and he placed the key inside the hole, turning slowly. The lock _clicked_ open and there he found a small note over another thing. Knowing there would be a reason the note could be seen first, he quickly read it.

Kurt,

It's been three years now, and I have had ample time

To figure out just how things should be. And so I have decided that

What I originally placed in this box was completely

Appropriate. Especially after what happened right before

Thanksgiving… For, you see, watching you go from my gentle Kurt to 

One able and willing to protect me has finally shown me

Just what I've been trying to figure out. So now, I give you the greatest 

Gift I have to give, and the one way to erase those bastards from my memory 

For forever. I hope you don't think me rude for borrowing the box, but I 

__

Did throw away the old key… And I needed to put this note in here.

Love for always and beyond,

Your Katzchen.

Wonderingly, Kurt looked into the shallow depths of the box to find a little circle of rubber, carefully placed in the exact center. In truth, Kitty was giving herself to Kurt, and he would finally be able to possess completely she who he loved so dearly. At this point in time, the dinner gong rang throughout the Institute, calling all who lived there to the fancy dinner prepared by Ororo and, surprisingly, Rogue, who had discovered an unusual ability to cook decent food. Quickly, the blue mutant dressed in his suit, bamfing into Kitty's room, catching her almost completely dressed, all that remained to be done was to zip up an errant last inch or so in the back of the beautiful bronze gown the girls had chosen for her for this occasion. The dress he had taken to giving her every year would be worn for the New Year's party, but that was yet a little less than a week away. Just before exitting the room to enter the world of the mansion, Kurt looked into Kitty's honey eyes and whispered, "Yes, I'll help you forget." And then he walked with her to the dining room.

What'd ya'll think? This turned out longer than I thought it would {YAY!} but I am hoping that ya'll actually liked this chapter… If some of you are disappointed with what was in the box, there WERE a few hints… Besides, it kinda fits how this chapter works out. Any thanks may be given to the oddity that is my imagination; any flames can be put up so I can laugh hysterically at them. I do plan on having another chapter, though I'm not sure how it will go, or when it will be in the time scale… Hope all had a Merry Christmas, except those who don't celebrate Christmas… Then, Happy Holidays!!

~The Alciontae Shadow~


	4. The Night of New Years

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never will. If you ever come up with a plan that might work to get them into my possession, count me in. ^_^

Note: I would like to apologize for a misinterpretation of the German word, Katzchen… I read somewhere that it was Katherine, but one of my readers informed me that it means Kitten. I'm in French, not German, though, so any lapses in that area, I ask you to forgive them. If I get 15 reviews soon, I'll write the third story in the series. If ya'll think this story is crap, please tell me. {Eyes plead} Enjoy! ^_^

Heaven could be found on Earth. This fact communicated itself to Kitty with every breath she could feel vibrating against her let-down hair. The feel of Kurt's suit, soft against her fingertips, could never compare to the indigo down that littered his face, that flowed over his entire body. Or so she believed; in all reality, she had never actually had a chance to see if the silken fur actually did cover completely the lithe body of the mutant. Yet, it was enough, for she was able to lose herself in the dance that seemed incapable of ending, to lose herself in the arms of her fuzzy elf. As the song came to it's concluding strums, the two dancing turned urgently to each other, allowing their lips to meet in a hard kiss that echoed those that the other couples were sharing. The Professor had even found something that would be able to… confuse might be the best word for it… Rogue's powers for short periods of time. Enough for her and Remy to be able to share enough kisses to make up for all the time they had lost. The only kiss more passionate than those two couples would have to be the one passing between Jean and Evan, both apparentally much less innocent than their fellow students believed them to be. Even as the song ended, the clock began to chime the midnight hour. The new year had arrived. In the heat of the moment, everyone grabbed he, or she, who was closest to her, or him, giving a passionate, celebratory kiss to herald the coming year.

The party couldn't last much longer after that; who could top the raining down of confetti, rain, ice, and sparks? With the wrapping up of the party, all the couples began to slowly drift towards the large French doors and bedrooms; whether they were shared or not, that was their occupants' business. Unlike the others, Kurt and Kitty found themselves floating, literally, towards the kitchen to get large mugs of hot chocolate to help calm them down after the night of dancing and partying. For once not on a diet, Kitty even allowed hers to be made out of real, 2% milk to create the illusion that it's that much creamier. After they had been stirred and mixed, Nightcrawler took both mugs into his hands, wrapped his tail around Shadowcat, and 'ported them into his room. Without spilling a drop, the chronicler might add. Once they had arrived in his room, both seemed at a loss for anything to say or do that might relieve the tension building. And so they merely sat on the soft bed, drinking the warm, smooth cocoa. A few minutes passed before Kitty noticed that Kurt had quietly removed his jacket and shirt. The fur underneath lay in what looked like extremely uncomfortable whorls and plain-out bits that just jutted upwards.

Knowing how uncomfortable messy fur was to him, Kitty walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of old suit brushes. "Fuzz-boy, you mind if I, like, brush your fur? It sorta kinda looks like you need it." She smiled happily down at him as he nodded, somewhat surprised that she'd volunteer to brush him. Yet, she somehow knew just the right way to stroke with the brush, how hard to push, the most sensitive parts of him. All came to her instinctively. Except for his reaction; nothing could have prepared her for the stimulation that the soft, insistent purring that rumbled throughout his entire body aroused in her. As she continued to brush lower and lower, it became worse, for the lower you went, the silkier the fur became, the more dangerous the territory became as well. Even so, Kitty knew she needed to have this night of giving and pain that was worth it. This one night with her Kurt, her fiance. Once she reached the top of his pants, though, she found she just couldn't brush any lower, no matter how dearly she felt she needed to. At this point, Kurt gathered her into his arms. Another kiss, quite like the many that have been found throughout this chronicle ensued. This one was somewhat different, though. This kiss resulted in the rather frantic shuffling through of dresser drawers done by the elf as he searched for the condom he had found in the mahogany box. 

Unfortunately for those of you who don't mind reading lemons, I find myself unable to actually describe such sensations accurately, not having been in any such position myself… I will say that fun was had by all involved, and the pain was worth everything for Kitty. Now, we find ourselves in the room of the Nightcrawler the morning after.

Kitty woke up groggily, barely able to feel certain parts of her anatomy, able to feel other parts too much. Groaning, she looked over to see Kurt beside her, protectively holding her shivering body within his heated circle of body warmth. Smiling lazily, she snuggled greedily against him and the warmth his love generated. The movement wakened him {you would wake up too were YOU used to sleeping alone} and he found himself cuddled rather closely with his Katzchen under the sheets. And neither of them were wearing much of anything... This reminded him of just what had occurred last night. That had not been quite what he'd expected, though it _had_ been perfection. Finally knowing she was his, even that he was hers, hit him in a place that he'd thought long buried and lost. For the longest time none but his foster parents had wanted him, and now he had Kitty Pryde, phaser extraordinaire. With her in his arms, the events that led to his eventual relocation to the U.S.A. seemed worth it. Except for the near-death experience with the fire… that hadn't really been all that fun… 

As he rose to get dressed, basking in the knowledge that the holidays were still in full swing, he turned to the senior lounging on his bed, "So, mein Katzchen, shall ve vind ourselves in zhe villow grove today? I have heard zhe pavilions are razher varm at zhis point in zhe season." Smiling, the elfin demon scooped the girl up, twirling her around. Through the room, the softest of whispers could barely be heard through the bamf, "Mein leibe, forever."

I hope this was everything ya'll thought it would and could be. It not, tell me. It it was, tell me. If you have no comment other than, "Never write again!", tell me. I need to know if ya'll want me to write a third part, or if this if just becoming quickly redundent… The night is late, and there is more I hope to ruin… ahem… do. Bonne nuit pour tout! 

~The Alciontae Shadow~


End file.
